Skorch
by Threeandfourforever
Summary: One day, a strange boy with strange powers comes to the tower and joins the Titans. But will he make a little trouble?


Well… There it is. Enjoy.

Chapter One: The New Titan of Awesomeness

The sun lazily rose above the horizon, blanketing the town of Jump City with a deep orange. A boy awoke with the sun in his temporary home, which was the back of a fast food restaurant. He rubbed his naturally red eyes and grimaced. Maybe he shouldn't have slept next to the dumpster. He ran his fingers through his spiky black hair and thought, _Where should I live?_

"What time is it?" He asked, looking at his watch. The digital screen was blank.

"Darn battery," He said. He looked at the sun. "By the sun's position, I'd say four or four thirty." He wore a tattered black long sleeved shirt with black pants with large holes in them. He tripped numerous times walking around town causing rips and tears. On his left wrist he had a blue watch; on the right he had a red wristband.

He stretched, raising his hands to the sky. Fire shot out of them. He quickly thrust his hands down. _I have to stop thinking about fire or- _Fire shot out again, but this time his hands were pointed down, so his shoes caught fire. It didn't hurt him, but he wanted to keep his shoes, so he jumped around to put them out. He eventually had to resort to jumping in the dumpster. He sighed, then scowled as the smell hit him. He looked at his surroundings. _How can people eat this stuff?_

A newspaper caught his attention. He picked it up and read the front page. _Teen Titans Catch Mumbo Jumbo Yet Again!_ There was a picture of the five teens. Robin was in the front with a foot on Mumbo's chest, Starfire was to his right, hovering a few inches off the ground with her fist in the air, Cyborg was on the far right, flexing his bionic muscles, Beast Boy was on the left of Robin with his hands on his hips and a supposedly heroic smile on his face, and Raven was on the far left, who was crossing her arms and looking to the left with her hood up.

He had always looked up to the Titans when he was normal, but he had been too caught up with his new powers to think about them.

If he had been on some wonderful cartoon on Cartoon Network, a light bulb would have appeared above his head.

"Of course! It couldn't be any simpler! I have powers, they have powers! I'll join them!" He said, smiling. He stood up and walked in the direction of the Titans' Tower.

"Titans, make way for Valin!"

Once he got there after an hour of walking, he frowned.

"It's just one bad thing after another, isn't it?" He said. He stood before a large pond with the tower in the center of it.

"Of course, there's no bridge or anything. How does Cyborg drive anywhere?" He sighed. "Better start swimming." He took off his shirt and half melted shoes and dropped them on the ground.

In his mind, he was at a swimming race with everyone taking photos of him.

"And here's Valin, champion of… stuff…" He announced for himself. "He's going to try the eleventy kajillion meter race. Ready… Set… Go!" He jumped into the water and started swimming.

_Ironic, _He thought, _I control fire and here I am, swimming in the water. I could've evaporated the water and just run across, but that would be rude._

After two hours of swimming, he finally walked onto shore. He fell over and rested there for fifteen minutes. He looked at the sun again and estimated it was about seven o'clock or so. He stood up and looked down. He was still sopping wet. _Oh well,_ He thought. He rang the doorbell.

Inside, Raven had been reading for two hours, Cyborg and Robin were playing video games, Starfire had been trying to make a breakfast that was trying to walk away, and Beast Boy just woke up.

"Booyah! Robin, you are way easier than Adonis!" Cyborg said. His blue robot was pummeling Robin's red one.

"You sure about that?" Robin said. He pressed a series of buttons and his robot threw seven torpedoes at Cyborg's. His health meter dropped down to zero and the robot exploded. Cyborg exploded with fury as well.

"HOW DID YOU DO THAT! You ain't supposed to use that unless you're on level twenty! Aren't you on level sixteen?" Cyborg yelled. Raven looked up from her book, annoyed. She left to read in her room.

"Not anymore," Robin said, smirking.

"DING DONG!" They heard.

"I'll get it," Robin said. He stood up and walked to the elevator. He pressed the button with 1F on it and waited.

When he finally got down there, he opened the door preparing for an ambush from Slade or some enemy. He didn't expect to see a wet boy in just pants standing at the door.

"Hi," Valin said, "Do you have a towel?"

There it was. By the way, my sister put the word 'huggles' in the note at the beginning of a story. No one speaks English here! 'Lol', 'noob', 'omg', ':)', and what does '_ROTFL_' mean? Now go away.


End file.
